xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mechon
Mechon are a "race" of mechanical beings who reside on the giant Mechonis, and are constantly at war with the Homs (humans) on the Bionis. It is unclear what their overall intentions are but they are a serious threat to any character unable to wield the Monado, a anti Mechon or a machina weapon. They live alongside the Machina so it Meyneth must of created them alongside the Machina. Also note: Unless otherwise stated, mechon are generally Sight and Species Monsters Appearance Whilst Mechon come in a variety of shapes and sizes, they all generally are comprised of blue-and-gold metal armour, with visible working parts beneath. They also all have glowng red lights in place of eyes. Whilst at first glance, some Mechon appear to be quite graceful in thier movements, the majority are quite clunky and only able to move in jerky movements. Larger Mechon are more resiliant to damage. Types of Mechon The many types of Mechon are listed below (List may be incomplete at time of writing) *Mechon Carrier *Mechon M53X *Mechon M55 *Mechon M62 *Mechon M63 *Mechon M64X *Mechon M69 *Mechon M71 *Mechon M72 *Mechon M82 *Mechon M31 Faced Mechon A sub-set of Mechon, Faced Mechon are so named due to the fact that they possess stylised faces. Other Mechon simply have seemingly randomised arrays of red lights for eyes. Faced Mechon are immune to the effects of he Monado (see: Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses below) but are vulnerable if Toppled. Faced Mechon also share a unique ability to transform into jets and fly. Below is a (incomplete) list of Faced Mechon featured in Xenoblade Chronicles. '' ''Note that most of these Faced Mechon contain spoilers that are '''unmarked. This is your only warning!''' *Metal Face *Xord *Mass-Produced Faces *Silver Face *Jade Face or Green Face *Golden Face or Yaldabaoth Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses The Mechon as a race share a resiliance to conventional Hom weaponry - in battle this manifests as only dealing 1 point of damage to a Mechon. Larger Mechon (such as the M72 and M82 models) are shown to use their flower-bud appendage to ingest Homs and devour them - albeit only in cutscenes. Mechon powers and abilities are set to each model, so the model number of the Mechon denotes it's individual abilities. For example the Mechon M31 series all possess limited flight abilities and have the Energy Shot art. Similarly, all Mechon units (regardless of model) share the same set of weaknesses. They are damaged severly by the Monado's properties, as well as any weapon Enchanted by the Monado's ability. If these are not available then it is possibly to use the Break + Topple Status Combo to leave the Mechon defenceless for a short time. Another aspect is that Mechon generally seem to be quite ignorant of things going on around them. For example in the Ether Mines, you may occasionally see a pair of Mechon harvesting Ether, whilst another stands guard. It is possible to battle with the guard whilst the harvesting Mechon don't seem to notice anything going on behind them. Similarly in other scenarios, engaging Mechon from a distance can simplify battles by allowing you to pick them off in small groups (rather than six at once; a tough battle for ''any ''player). Category:Antagonists Category:Mechon Category:Machines Category:Species Category:Sight Category Category:Species Category Category:Normal Category Category:Minor mechon